Everything Happens For A Reason
by secretlifexxx
Summary: Amy gets tired of Ben, and eventually learns she has feelings for Ricky.
1. Chapter 1

I stood beside John's bassinet in my room, holding him and trying to get him to stop crying by slowly rocking him. His cries finally start to get quieter, but he cried out even louder once Ben burst through the door. I turned around to face him and sighed heavily. "It's alright John. It's alright. It's just Ben. Sleep. Please sleep."I tried soothing him, making sure I kept my voice calm. Ben stepped closer to me and smiled very slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make him cry." He said sympathetically, placing his hand on my arm so that I would look into his eyes. I looked up at his smiling face and grimaced. I shook his hand off my arm, and I turned my back towards him as John finally calmed down, and I set him back into his bed. I turned my head and looked at Ben, and then I walked back over to him and breathed deeply before speaking to him.

"What are you doing here so late, Ben?" I finally asked him, folding my arms together in disgust. I had just seen him earlier, when he went over to my dad's house to talk to Ashley, after he left John by himself with Leo and Betty.

"I came to see you and John, of course." He smiled, but I could see that there was hurt and rejection in his eyes. I silently groaned and rolled my eyes at him, looking down at the floor.

"I know that, but we just saw you, Ben. Are you sure you didn't come to only see me?" I asked him, speaking very slowly, slightly raising my eyebrows.

He didn't speak for a few seconds. He nervously put his hand on my cheek, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I was just wondering if _maybe_ you had changed your mind." I put my hand on his that was touching my cheek and pulled it off.

"Why would I have changed my mind?" I asked him. He ignored my question and put his hands around my waist and pulled me into his arms, kissing me passionately. At first I didn't pull away because he had arms strongly locked around me, but then I decided that I have had enough. I abruptly pulled away, and I pushed him off of me.

"Amy, please." He said as he was frustrated, losing his patience.

I clamped my teeth together and began to speak, but Ben kissed me again, not allowing me to say anything. He held me tightly in his arms again, and he pulled away briefly before I could and spoke angrily. "Humor me." He pulled me back into his arms and kissed me again. I kissed him back, knowing that he would not give up. He pushed me down on the bed and tried unbuttoning my shirt, his hand shaking as he was nervous. He put his other hand on my arm, holding me down. I placed my other hand on his chest, shoving him off of me. He took his shirt off and I stood up immediently, not allowing him to do anything else. Then I slapped him in the face.

"No, Ben. Stop," I said coldly," I told you I don't want to do this!" I snapped at him. He turned his face away from me. I knew I had hurt him, but he was not respecting my boundaries at all, and I was not going to put with that.

"You did it with Ricky." He said scornfully, scowling at the thought.

"Yeah, and look what happened!" I shouted at him, anger suddenly building up inside of me.

Ben frowned. "Oh please, Amy, do you think that I would let you get pregnant? I'm not Ricky. I respect you."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, and I glared at him. "If you respected me then you would understand why I don't want to do this! I just had a baby! I am not going to have sex with you! I don't want to! "I exclaimed.

"You aren't being fair, Amy, and you know it. I shouldn't have to wait this long for you. Am I just not good enough? You had sex with Ricky, but I'll try and get over that if you will have sex with me.. It's only fair."

"No." I said bitterly, "It isn't fair. You can't make me do this. I'm not going to. No matter what you do or say, I am _not_ going to give in. _You_ aren't being fair. You understand everything that I'm going through! You're _sick_. All you care about is sex. If you can't accept my decision, then why don't you just leave! Just get out." I looked toward the doorway, gesturing for him to leave. He stood very still, not making any movement after he crossed his arms.

"Amy, you can't make me leave. Your my _wif_e_, _you can't do that to me." Ben quietly said, trying to keep himself calm.

"I am _not_ your wife! And by the way you are acting right now, I don't know if I ever _want_ to be your wife!" I yelled more angrily than I had before.

Ben looked away from me again and quietly muttered under his breath,"You'd like to be Ricky's."

I slapped him again. I was so angry at him. I yelled again,"_WHAT _IS WRONG WITH YOU? I WOULD NOT WANT TO BE RICKY'S WIFE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! _STOP_ COMING OVER HERE ALL THE TIME! STOP GETTING JEALOUS! JUST PLEASE- _PLEASE_," I instantly broke down crying, feeling manipulated and tormented. "Go away."

"Amy, please don't cry. I am not jealous," He lied," It just isn't fair that you keep me waiting all this time. I can't do this anymore, Amy. It's too hard for me. I _can't _wait anymore. I guess we- we can't be together anymore."

"Fine. I- I don't care. I don't need you." I said, looking away from him as I continued crying. It hurt me that he was breaking up with me. But what hurt me even more was _why_ he was breaking up with me.

"I'm sorry. This is just so hard...He said, hiding his face while he cantered out of my room. I closed my door after he left and walked over to my bed and laid down, hiding under the cover and crying myself to sleep, and then I was soon awoken by both Ben and Ricky, trampling through my door.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little short... but the next one will be longer. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this lol. PLEASE REVIEW! Around 5 reviews for this chapter would be nice, lol. =D

**Hope you like it!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you want? Ben, why are you here!" I shouted to both Ricky and Ben, as they both came in my room. I pursed my lips together and spoke through my teeth, "Ricky, what are _you_ doing here so late? And Ben, I really,_ really_ don't want to see you right now!" I spat at them very angrily.

Ben started to speak, but Ricky interrupted him, smirking, while Ben glared at him. "Sorry Amy, I guess I should have called you or somethin'. I just haven't been over here all day to see John, I knew it was late but I just thought that I should come over here. I heard you and Ben yelling at each other, so I started to leave. But then I saw Ben leaving, so I was gonna come back but he followed me in here." Ricky glared back at Ben and scoffed, but still with a smirk on his face.

I crossed my arms and waited for Ben to speak. He hesitated at first, but then said, "Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I saw the way you looked at me and I felt bad, so I wanted to come back to apologize. Then I saw _Ricky _was here." He scoffed.

"Okay, I don't know what is going on with you two but please stop! Okay? I don't really even care! I don't know what you two want from me. Why did you come trampling through the door like that? What do you want?" I asked them angrily.

They both ignored my question. Ben crossed his arms and scowled at Ricky. I knew he was jealous. It actually felt kind of good to know that Ben was still jealous, and that he still loved me, although I was still _seriously_ mad at him. Ben began to speak,"Ricky, you know you aren't here for John! You're here for Amy! What? Is Adrian busy tonight or something? You can't stay away from girls for just _one_ night?" I snapped at him. Ricky clamped his teeth together and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just keep out of my business? I'm here for John. What are you here for? Amy obviously doesn't want you. I don't want you here either." Ricky said.

"Well fortunatly I don't care if you want me here or not, and neither does Amy. Amy wants me here, I love her. So with that, why don't you leave?" Ben gloated fiercely, throwing his arms back with a mocking look on his face.

"Because I'm here to see my son! Amy doesn't want you here! She just said that," He laughed," Do you ever listen? No wonder she was getting tired of you." I wanted to get between their fight, but I was actually liking them fighting over me, which is very strange.

"What would you know?" Ben yelled at him.

"I overheard your conversation," Ricky admitted," so I think I know exactly what is going on here, and besides, I already had a pretty good ieda this was going to happen. When you talked to me at the butcher shop and wanted me to get Amy to have sex with you, I knew she would say no anyway. I knew you were gonna come over here and she was gonna turn you down, which she did. Maybe take that as a hint Ben, that she doesn't _want you! _So maybe you should stop being so obsessed with sex and go mess with someone else who actually cares." He yelled back at him. I narrowed my eyes at what I had heard. I sat down on my bed and listened.

"So you were eavesdropping?" Ben said more as a statement than a question, "That's so like you to get into someone elses business. I am _not_ obsessed with sex! You're kidding, you must be, right? If anyone is obsessed with sex, it would be you. It won't be long before you knock up Adrian or Grace or even Amy again and get them pregnant." This time Ben had gone to far. I stood up and folded my arms together in anger.

"Ben!" I shouted,"What is wrong with you?!"

Ben scrunched his eyebrows together. "Now you're on Ricky's side?"

"No! I'm not on anyone's side! But I can't believe you would say that! I don't think Ricky would do that again after I had a baby! How could you? Ricky's right.. you are obsessed with sex and you're getting into business that isn't even yours. Ricky came over here to see his son, not like it should matter to you anyway. You broke up with me, do you not remember that? So why are you over here? To get into my business again!" I said, and Ricky smirked and then laughed.

Ben looked down at the floor and rolled his eyes as he sighed. "I see I'm not wanted here. I also see how interested you are in Ricky..." He spat at me.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, "Ben! Stop! You are going w_ay_ too far this time! I am not interested in Ricky. And now I'm not even interested in you anymore, or anyone for that matter!"

"Oh please, Amy! You know you like Ricky! Or at least you did at one point or you wouldn't have had sex with him. You now have a baby with him, and he's the father unfortunatly, so you have to have _some sort of_ interest in him." He continued. I opened my mouth in horror at what he had told me. I couldn't believe he was saying all of this while Ricky was in here.

I aggressively stepped closer to Ben and pursed my lips together angrily. "You listen to me, Ben. I do _not_ like Ricky. But right now, I think I like him a whole lot better than you. You always get jealous for no reason and I'm tired of it! We're not even together anymore and here you are again, still jealous! For _once_, could you do the mature thing and just stay away?"

Ben sighed. "I'm sorry. I just.. I love you. And it's very hard for me to do this." He pressed on.

"I don't care!" I yelled, "You made this decision, not me!"

"You heard her, Ben.. so you might as well leave. She doesn't want you." Ricky said scornfully.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't want you here either, Ricky!" I yelled, but then said calmly,"It's late. You should probably leave."

Ben laughed. I looked up at the wall and then swiped my hands through my hair. Ben looked at me and I tried to avoid eye contact, but then he finally spoke. "Amy, I'm sorry. I still want to be your friend though. Can we atleast be friends? Is that too much to ask from the one who loves you more than anything?"

I ignored him. "You know you're just trying to get with her. That's the only reason you care. The only reason you hang around." Ricky told him.

"Ricky, you're the same way! That's the only reason you hang around Adrian! To have sex with her! You're still sleeping with her! Aren't you?" I shouted at him, not allowing Ben to talk. I was surprised that I asked him that. I didn't know what made me get up the courage to ask that, but I was crazy for mentioning it. Ricky looked down at the floor, and he bit his lower lip and sighed.

All he did was nod. He didn't look at me, and neither did Ben. "I guess I should leave." Ben said, slowly walking towards the door. "I'll leave you alone.. with Ricky. And your son."

I didn't acknowledge him. All I did was nod, but he didn't see. He quietly shut the door and he left. Ricky looked up from where he was staring down at the floor and walked towards the door as well. "I guess I should leave, too. You've made it clear you don't want me around right now.. so I'll see you later. I'll be here tomorrow. And just so you know, Amy, I don't only hang around Adrian because I want to have sex with her. And that's not why I hang around here either. I truly _do_ care about my son." He said, and with that he was gone.

I went over and over in my head again how he had said that about Adrian. He said it like he didn't mean it, and like he was unsure of himself. I lied down on my bed under the covers and scolded myself as I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. I wanted to call him. I wanted so badly to talk to him and ask him about it, but I knew that would be crazy. I could never get up the courage to, we just aren't close enough and I know he would get mad at me for asking. He probably wants himself to think he likes Adrian more for that, but truly I know he doesn't. I rolled over in the bed and finally drifted off to sleep, but I was determined to talk to Ricky about it tomorrow.


End file.
